


Charcoal

by jetblackmirror (orphan_account)



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-09
Updated: 2006-11-09
Packaged: 2017-10-16 02:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/jetblackmirror
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Black dust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charcoal

"Because we really need another reason for our lungs to turn black."

There was that breathy giggle, that mischievous smile, gold eyes glancing up from the page.

Frank sighed, rolling his eyes. "You really are batshit insane, aren't you?"

Gerard pressed a sooty finger to Frank's lips. The silencing technique failed, Frank speaking even with the digit in the way. "Really G, I know you're a little in love with art, but charcoal kisses are a bit much, don't you think?"

"Is that an invitation?" Gerard's finger carefully smeared the black powder

It hadn’t been, but Frank certainly didn't complain.


End file.
